


conversations

by Midnight_Sorrow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Spanking, this suddenly got more serious then i expected, woohyun is an angel as always, woohyun makes sunggyu love himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sorrow/pseuds/Midnight_Sorrow
Summary: Woohyun and Sunggyu have an important conversation





	conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting and doing the exact same thing for 3 hours now and it's still not how i wanted it but i patience has run out so here it is.

[Namu]  
11:47 pm  
Hyung?  
11:48  
Hyuuuung answer me!

[GyuGyu~]  
11:54 pm  
What do you want?

[Namu]  
11:55 pm  
You’re ignoring me…;(

[GyuGyu~]  
11:57 pm  
I’m not ignoring you Woohyunnie  
11:58 pm  
I’m just exhausted

[Namu]  
00:01 pm  
Don’t Woohyunnie me  
I want to know why  
you’re ignoring me.

[GyuGyu~]  
00:02 pm  
I’m not ignoring you  
I told you I’m just exhausted

[Namu]  
00:03 pm  
That’s bullshit Kim Sunggyu-ssi  
And even you know it

[GyuGyu~]  
00:05 pm  
Fine okay it’s complete bs  
but I can’t tell you

[Namu]  
00:05 pm  
Why?

[GyuGyu~]  
00:07 pm  
It’s complicated…  
00:08:pm  
I’m really scared  
Woohyun.  
I'm terrified

[Namu]  
00:09 pm  
You know you can tell  
me anything I never judge  
and you know that right?

[GyuGyu~]  
00:13 PM  
Yeah I know  
00:25 pm  
I think I’m gay  
or not think I know I am…  
I don’t know what to do…  
I’m scared…

[Namu]  
00:31 pm  
I thought we established  
a long time ago that  
I don’t care.  
Didn’t we all have this awkward  
conversation with you  
about the importance of being accepting.

[GyuGyu]  
00:33 pm  
Good point…

[Namu]  
00:34 pm  
You worried for nothing hyung  
00:36 pm  
You know that whatever happens I’ll  
always be your best friend no matter what <3

[GyuGyu~]  
00:40 pm  
I’m so scared that people might  
find out I don’t want to ruin  
what we all have fought  
to achieve for so long…

00:44 pm  
What if a manager finds out  
and it all goes to hell  
I don’t want to risk anything…

[Namu]  
00:45 pm  
I will always stay by your side no matter what  
If you go then I’ll go it’s always been like that  
and it’s not changing anytime soon hyung  
I love you too much to let you leave...

[GyuGyu~]  
00:48 pm  
I love you too Woohyun…  
Shit I don’t know  
what do i do I feel so alone  
sorry for being whiny.

[Namu]  
00:50 pm  
You’re not whiny hyung  
I miss you so much too  
we haven’t talked for real in ages  
sometimes I wish we hadn’t  
moved to separate apartments  
that we still lived in  
that tiny dorm  
we had when we debuted  
even though it sucked.

[GyuGyu~]  
00:52 pm  
i miss you too…  
01:20 pm  
Can you come over…?  
I understand  
if you cant  
but i miss  
talking to you

[Namu]  
01:30  
I’ll be there in 20 see you soon <3

[GyuGyu~]  
01:31 pm  
Thank you…<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you ejoyed it i will be posting part 2 soon


End file.
